1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch, in particular a pocket watch.
2. Description of Related Art
Wristwatches have become largely indispensable even though they have drawbacks such as reduced wearing comfort and bad protection of the watch, in particular of the crystal, against shocks and scratches. For these reasons other types of watches continue to enjoy a certain popularity which does not diminish. Pocket watches in particular, also called fob watches, have been a craze on a par with the fashion of the waistcoat or vest. Generally, the present invention concerns all watches intended to be worn, or carried with you, other than on your wrist, for example brooch-watches, lapel-watches, pendant-watches, chatelaine-watches, clip-watches, etc.
These watches generally comprise a movement accommodated in a watch-case as well as, in the case of watches of the hunter type, a cover permitting the protection of the crystal and/or the dial of the watch. Such a cover is necessary to protect the watch from dust and from scratches in particular when it is being transported in a pocket with other objects, possibly sharp or blunt. Likewise known are wristwatches provided with a cover; the invention equally applies to this type of wristwatch. Such a cover is frequently decorated or ornamented with fine workmanship.
The watch is set to the time, and in the case of a mechanical watch, wound, by means of a winding stem passing through the watch-case. This winding stem is frequently connected to the locking means for the cover in such a way that the cover can be opened by manipulating the winding stem, for example by pushing the winding crown. At least one spring element is generally provided to obtain an automatic and rapid opening of the cover as soon as the locking means have been released by actuation of the winding stem.
Owing to the weight of the cover, the spring element must be relatively thick and thus bulky. The locking means are thus likewise bulky and moreover relatively complex. Consequently, it is difficult to obtain good tightness in this portion of the watch around the winding stem. Therefore one has often had to be content with producing watches which were not protected against humidity.